Plush Toy Chica vs. Crazy SpringTrap Plush.
TylerAK412 vs. TylerAK412.. 2 OC's made out of Plushies on MS Paint fight to the death to see who the ultimate is. Wiz: Animatronics..they were so insane, that Plush Toy Chica was created. Boomstick: I WONDER WHAT'S UNDER THAT BIB! Wiz: Really, Boomstick? NOW A PLUSHIE? Boomstick: Yep. Wiz: Gosh darn it. Wiz: ANYWAY, Plush Toy Chica ended up going to school with Tyler, meeting Joe, and getting tricked into drinking urine. Boomstick: That's one dumb bitch! Wiz: YEP. Boomstick: Does she have any talent of swallowing cum? Wiz: Really, Boomstick?..Gosh darn it. Plush Toy Chica: Heya Guys, Let's discuss my abilities. Boomstick: Are they to seduce people?.. Plush Toy Chica: No, THAT only really happens in the fandom. Boomstick: TAKE ME TO THE FANDOM. Plush Toy Chica: Gosh darn it..Anyway, I was granted Flumpty's immunity to the plot..BUT that and Immortality are two seperate things, Meaning that if every cell in my body was destroyed, i COULD die. Wiz: She was granted FNAS Sonic's speed, meaning that she can run up to the speed of sound. Boomstick: Can she FUCK someone at the speed of sound?.. Wiz: Gosh Darn it Boomstick. Plush Toy Chica: Anyway, I'll let ya move on to my opponent..Bye for now. * A hand appears, and Plush Toy Chica is thrown into a portal * Wiz: In the Fandom, there was way too many ships pairing FNAF animatronics together, and so..SpringTrap was injected with the MLG Potion, meaning that he now had the ability to do whatever he wanted.. What he did next, was too much, He started destroying the ships piece by piece, getting the name Crazy SpringTrap, and as he was a plushie, the word Plush was added as a last name. Boomstick: His grenade launcher can fire up to 30 rounds of grenades. Wiz: His SWAG Glasses are for keeping his face a mystery, as he uses them all of the time. Boomstick: He can- Wiz: Don't you dare say it. Boomstick: FFFIIINE. Wiz: He has a large array of weaponry, but he HAS accidentally destroyed his weapon supply before. Boomstick: His Diamond Sword can slash people up to 30 times. Wiz: His Diamond Helmet lets him Teleport. Boomstick: TAKE ME TO THAT WORLD. Crazy SpringTrap Plush: Okay, AM I TOO LATE?! Wiz: YEP, We already discussed the powers. Crazy SpringTrap Plush: THEN..I'LL TAKE OVER THIS SHOW. A distance gunshot sound can be heard, and then 2 bodies plopping onto the ground was seen. Crazy SpringTrap Plush: Okay..LET'S GO..IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!! Plush Toy Chica was sitting around the school, eating pizza. Crazy SpringTrap Plush: How pathetic are you?! Plush Toy Chica: That was mean.. * Spindashes Crazy SpringTrap Plush * Crazy SpringTrap Plush: Okay, you WANT to see mean?..I'LL SHOW YOU MEAN. * Unloads his grenade launcher on Plush Toy Chica.. * Plush Toy Chica: I've waited SO long for this..a REAL challenge.. (; Crazy SpringTrap Plush: You ready?! CAUSE I AM! * Runs at Plush Toy Chica and slashes her with the diamond sword, then Teleports behind her and kicks her into the sky. * Plush Toy Chica: O-okay..I..Admit defeat..You can pretend you beat me..Just, DON'T kill me.. Crazy SpringTrap Plush: Sorry, TOO BAD. * Slashes her repeatedly, then goes into his Weapon Supply, and pulls out a nuke * Plush Toy Chica: Okay, you really WANT to kill me?..Okay, Fine, Just don't let Plush Golden Freddy see this..because HE will rebuild me..He always will..And i will regain my powers from HIM.. Crazy SpringTrap Plush: Okay, YOU are in for a DEATH..because YOU have legit been causing ships..Meaning, i now get to hunt you down. Plush Toy Chica: Oh god.. Well, I always have a back-up party. Plush Shadow, Plush Freddy, Plush Sonic, Plush Nightmare Foxy, Plush Golden Freddy and Plush Mangle all appear. Crazy SpringTrap Plush: Wow, an army of Plushies?..HA, PATHETIC..Even YOU can do better than that. All the Plushies use their strongest attacks on Crazy SpringTrap Plush.. Crazy SpringTrap Plush: Hold on.. Crazy SpringTrap Plush rewrites the battle.. Plush Toy Chica: WHAT DI- X_X All of the foe plushies, including Plush Toy Chica fell to the ground, dead. Crazy SpringTrap Plush: Finally. Wiz: So, another Potential Waifu dead for you?.. Boomstick: NOOOOOO!!! Wiz: Well, Plush Toy Chica WOULD have had the upper hand, BUT Crazy SpringTrap Plush rewrote the battle, he rewrote it so that he wins, and that way, Plush Toy Chica died.